Inuyasha's Twisted Reality! formerly Inu's Physics
by MasterMind v.2.0
Summary: Inuyasha's decided to take revenge...okay not really...but he's out there twisted all the conformed things we hold dear...physics...road laws. And now. Ramen!
1. Inu's Laws of Physics

Inuyasha's Laws Of Physics  
  
A/N- Domo! These are Inuyasha's revised laws of Physics! Inuyasha- *nods head* (I gave Inu too much sugary stuffs, so he's a little stupid.) Inuyasha- Am not! *runs into wall* Told you. Enjoy! Please R/R *evil grin* or else.  
  
The Law of Floating  
  
What goes up, need not to come down.  
  
(Inuyasha- *floating in midair* It's true!)  
  
The Law of Levitation  
  
It is entirely possible to levitate  
  
(Inuyasha- *trying to levitate* I haven't proven this one yet.)  
  
The 2nd law of Levitation  
  
Even if it's only 10 inches off the breakfast table.  
  
(Inuyasha- *levitating 5 inches above the table* Almost there..)  
  
The Law of Hanyous, Humans, and Bookcases  
  
An 200 (Inuyasha- Hey!) pound hanyou can sit on top of a bookcase, and not have the bookcase fall over, but the second a 95 pound human touches it, the bookcase (Inuyasha- And Hanyou!) will fall over on her.  
  
(Inuyasha- This is a fun law to demonstrate when Kagome's around.)  
  
The Law of Flying vs. Hovering  
  
Flying is impossible, but hovering (Inuyasha- Or Running!) in midair is not.  
  
(Inuyasha- *floating* Then what do you call this?! LF-chan- Floating.) The Law of Edibleness.  
  
Anything not edible, must be bitten to prove that it indeed isn't edible.  
  
(Inuyasha- So true! *bites wall*)  
  
The Law of Tricks with Liquids  
  
Turning blood into razor-sharp blades is perfectly logical.  
  
(Inuyasha- They also help produce a good haircut.)  
  
The Law of Falling out Windows  
  
Falling out a 20th story window doesn't have to kill or even injure you.  
  
(Inuyasha- Yep! *jumps out window*)  
  
The Law of Landing  
  
No matter where/when you fall, you will always land on somebody.  
  
(Inuyasha- *lands on Kagome*)  
  
The Law of Sits  
  
For every reaction, there is an equal and opposite Sit.  
  
(Kagome- Sit, Boy! Inuyasha- *muffled* There's one more law proven.)  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well did ya like it? Then tell me! Did you hate it? Then don't tell me!  
  
Inuyasha- Ahhhh.shut up LF-chan.Anyway, people.press the button..there's ramen for you if you click it.  
  
LF-chan- No there isnt! But leave me an email address and I'll send an Inu sprite your way!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. Inu Does The Road

Inuyasha's Rules of the Road  
  
A/N- I'm Back! Inuyasha's has decided that it's not enough to mess with physics, he has to mess the road laws too.Beware..Randomness on your left...2 inches ahead..  
  
My Ramen!  
  
(Inuyasha- Well, that should be obvious)  
  
Riding in the middle of the street is okay.  
  
(One of my friends actually did this)  
  
If you squish a squirrel, Run over a human!  
  
(Sesshomaru- Well, it's only fair)  
  
Pretending you're in England is fun!  
  
(Miroku- This is extremely fun in America..wherever that is?)  
  
If a flashy, noisy, metal thing honks at you, run it over.  
  
(Sesshomaru- Perferably in giant doggie form)  
  
My Ramen!  
  
(Inuyasha- I'm going to tell you again.)  
  
Red means Go.  
  
(Sango- Well, doesn't it?)  
  
Green means Ramen.  
  
(Inuyasha- Well, if Red means go, then green=ramen. Duh!)  
  
Yellow means..uh..Ramen!  
  
(Inuyasha- Only makes sense.)  
  
Crosswalks are stupid.  
  
(Shippo- Why do they paint the ground anyway?)  
  
Try riding into the traffic, it makes for interesting conversation.  
  
(Miroku- The same topics get boring after awhile.)  
  
RAMEN!!!!  
  
(Inuyasha- Just a quick reminder.)  
  
Anta no Baka! Wait a second.Hey!!  
  
(Inuyasha- Sorry, slip of the tongue.)  
  
Potholes= fun.  
  
(Shippo- *turns into pothole*)  
  
If your younger half-brother annoys, change #14 to read "pushing said half- brother into moving car= fun"  
  
(Sesshomaru- Well..Keh.)  
  
Don't Walk means walk down middle of road.  
  
(Sango- I love the powers of manipulation)  
  
Walk= Shove face in Ramen bowl  
  
(Inuyasha- FUN! *shoves face in Ramen bowl*)  
  
While standing in middle of road obeying #17, realize that you're a half/whole demon with strong powers, and vaporise everything that comes your way with Senkontessou/Dokkasou.  
  
(Sesshomaru, Inuyasha- We actually agreed on this one.)  
  
My Ramen!  
  
(Inuyasha- Just a friendly reminder.)  
  
Never let Sesshomaru near a car.  
  
(Miroku- *points at mangled mess* He tried to drive.)  
  
Nor Inuyasha, for that matter.  
  
(Sango- *points at another mess* He did too..)  
  
Chasing cars is fun, especially in giant doggie form..  
  
(Sesshomaru- *whistles*)  
  
Read #'s 1, 6, 12, and 19.  
  
(Inuyasha- Read them!)  
  
SPLAT! *  
  
*I'm sorry to inform you that my hanyou brother is dead from following his own rules. Mutant zombie dogs will undoubtably follow. - Sesshomaru. 


	3. How do YOU feel about Ramen?

InuYasha's Rules/Friendly Reminders about Ramen!  
  
A/N- After a ilong/i break, and me ::gasp:: finding a new fandom AND learning html, I'd say you're overdue for some more of Inuyasha's infamous scheme of screwing up reality as we know it. Enjoy!  
  
Sesshoumaru- Ramen? Hn. What is this Ramen? ::gets shown picture of ramen:: (a/n- and to think he was aware of cars in the last chapter.maybe he fell on his head.or something?) Oh, that stuff. Those things belong to my half- brother. They're his noodles, I guess. I don't want them. If the half-breed likes them, I hate them. ::gets ramen waved under his nose:: RAMEN!!! ::runs off chasing random person holding a bowl of ramen::  
  
KCS- ::looks at camera:: Sudden change of .err.heart.I guess.  
  
Sango- ::holding Hirakotsu over shoulder, looking around nervously:: Inuyasha isn't around is he?? No.I mean I'm not scared of him, no way! I could take him down easily. It's just that he's just a ilittle bit/i protective of his ramen. He's not here.thank Kami. Anyway, ::still a bit nervous:: I really ireally/i like that ramen stuff. I could eat just about as much as Inuyasha, I bet. Maybe not. He does eat a lot of it. ::spots Inuyasha out of corner of her eye:: Aieeee!! I think he heard me!! ::runs off::  
  
Kagome- .  
  
KCS- ::sighs:: She jumped through the well at the last second. ::yells into well:: You're scared of Inuyasha! You're scared of Inuyasha!!  
  
Voice from Well- Am not!!  
  
Rin- Rin likes Ramen!  
  
Sesshoumaru- Good Rin. Make the hanyou irritated so that this Sesshoumaru can steal the sword.  
  
Rin- Sesshoumaru-sama! Why can't you say I, Sesshoumaru? You sound stupid saying 'this Sesshoumaru this' and 'this Sesshoumaru that'.  
  
Sesshoumaru- ::glaring at Kitsune:: Kitsune, what have I told you?  
  
KCS- No corrupting the younguns. ::sighs:: Sorry, Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru- ::cough::  
  
KCS- Sama. I was getting there. Chill.  
  
Miroku- Hn. I hate Ramen. But I love the girls.  
  
Inuyasha- ::snarls::  
  
Miroku- Uh oh. ::starts to run::  
  
::hand goes over camera::  
  
Voice nearest camera- Censored! Censored!  
  
Cries in background- Iie! Itai! No! Not that! I need that to live! ::snarl:: ::whimper::  
  
bLet's just say.Miroku didn't get very far/b  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KCS- Sorry for the delay. If you liked that please review. I tend to eat them up. ::nervous laughter:: 


End file.
